Getting Hurt On The Playground
by raynebow34
Summary: Chad and Sonny are getting it on at midnight on a slide at the playground, but things take a sudden turn for the worst, and both are left broken hearted. Sonny thinks it's over, Chad's hiding why it really is. Channy. LEMONS. TOTALLY AND COMPLETELY OOC.
1. Chapter 1

What. The. Hell.

Where on earth is he? I swear I'm going to kill him when he shows up. And if he ain't wearing the jeans I told him to where, I swear I'll just-

"Hey there beautiful."

I turned around, prepared to yell, and I forgot every single thing I was going to be mad at him for.

He _was_ wearing the jeans. The ones that sagged just right and were pretty torn up, but not ruined. His hands were in his pockets, pressing down. He had the leather belt I had given him for his 16th birthday on, and it was worn out from 2 years of use, too. The Hollister shirt he was wearing was grey with white letters, and hugged his toned chest nicely. His 2,000 year old Converse were barely visible under his jeans, but I knew he was wearing them because, well, a guy in Converse is my weakness.

I thought I might faint.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, you better have a hell of a good reason for being a half an hour late." I said, glaring until my eyes were practically closed. He smirked.

"I missed you too." I took a deep breath and tried not to yell, then felt him wrap his arms around me. I rolled my eyes and hugged him back. I pulled back and opened my mouth, only to have his lips come crashing down on mine. We kissed soft and sweet for a while, but I knew he wouldn't be satisfied with that for long.

As I expected, the kiss deepened, and soon we were kissing with such passion I literally forgot we were at a playground, that is until he pushed me onto the slide.

I laughed and pulled away. "Don't you think we might scar a little kid for life if they try to come down the slide and we're having sex in it?" I asked playfully. He looked at me and smiled. "Sonny, it's 12:15 in the morning. And I don't think little kids play outside at this time on school nights." I smirked. "Does that mean we can't play?" I saw his jaw lock in place. That meant he had taken me seriously. I laughed out loud.

"Just keep going tiger." I said, rolling my eyes. His jaw relaxed and he leaned down and kissed my neck. I moaned loudly, and felt him smile against my skin. He continued sucking on my neck as his fingers danced down my sides and grabbed the ends of my shirt. He pulled his lips away from my throat only to put them back on mine as soon as the shirt was done away with.

He then moved his hands to tug at my shorts, and pulled them down my legs, and I kicked them off. Then he broke away and pulled my Converse and socks off. I pouted.

"This is so not fair. I'm in my bra and panties and you're still totally and completely dressed." I whined. He smirked. "Fine." He said, pulling off his shirt, revealing his perfect abs, toned stomach, and chiseled chest. I moaned. He chuckled.

I reached for his belt buckle, but he caught my hand and pushed it away. "I thought you wanted me to wear these jeans." He said seductively. I gulped. "Not right now." I whispered. He raised a perfect eyebrow. "What if I don't want to take my favorite jeans off?"

"Well, you're going to no matter what."

"Since when are you the boss of me?"

"Because I am."

"Well, I don't want you in charge."

Okay. That sent me over the edge.

"Chad. If you don't take the damn jeans off in the next thirty seconds, I'm never going to fucking fuck with you ever again!" I practically screamed. I couldn't help myself. He had pissed me off.

He looked taken aback. Sure, I had cussed around him before, but never _at _him. I felt kinda bad, but what was done was done.

I grabbed his belt buckle and this time he didn't try to stop me. I undid it and then unbuttoned his jeans. As I was sliding them down his legs, I heard him whisper my name.

That confused me. He never talked when we had sex, he was more of a grunter. I stopped what I was doing and looked up at him.

He had tears in his eyes. Wait. _Tears?!?! _He'd never cried in front of me before. And I never thought that when he did it would be because of something _I_ said! This was all wrong!

I broke out of my train of thought when I heard him sniff. My eyes widened. It wasn't my imagination, he was actually _crying_.

"Chad, did what I said hurt you? I'm sorry, it's just you know I get aggravated easily. And, well, you were pissing me off, and I didn't think before I spoke, and I was just-" I was cut off by his lips on mine, but just as I started to get into it, they were gone.

What the hell was going on? He had never just stopped in the middle of sex before! At least not with me.

"Chad." I barely whispered his name. "What's going on? What are you not telling me?" He looked at me with his misty blue eyes, and they looked dead. Like there was no life in him whatsoever.

"Sonny." He whispered my name, running his hand through my hair. "I...I have to, to...to br-break up...to break up with you." The stuttered words were barely out of his mouth before I started hyperventilating. He was leaving me? After three years? We were 18, about to graduate high school, and he was leaving me?

Sobs shook my body and he pulled me close. And for the first time since we had started dating, I pulled away.

Without another word, I pulled my shorts and shirt back on, and grabbed my purse. The only sounds made were me and him sniffing every now and then.

Without turning to look at him, I simply stated, "Goodbye, Chad." And walked away.

When I was almost out of the park, I turned around. I could still see him sitting there on the slide, his head in his hands, with his jeans pulled up but still no shirt on.

It wasn't the fact that he had just dumped me that hurt me, or that the last thing I had said to him with emotion was a threat, no. None of that mattered in that moment. Because the reason I broke down at the edge of the park was the fact that I could see his figure shaking with sobs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I don't own anything even remotely related to SWAC. Thanks to the THREE people who reviewed. I swear, if I didn't like writing this story so much...-grumbles incoherently- Oh, and did I mention they're not famous in this story? Ya so there might be some OCs.**

**Chad's POV**

I can't believe I just did that, I thought to myself over and over again. My stupid dad had to get a stupid job transfer, and he told me I couldn't get my own place because he wouldn't pay for it, and I couldn't afford it myelf. Otherwise, I'd stay here with Sonny. But who was I kidding? I was head-over-heels for the girl! And I couldn't move and still be dating her. Everytime I'd get a text from her I'd have to be hospitalized for hyperventilation. I was way to attached to her to talk to her and not actually be there with her.

I sat there sobbing for who knows how long, and when I looked up, Sonny was sitting on a park bench at the edge of the park, curled into a ball, her petite frame shaking. My eyes filled with tears all over again, but I held them back. I had already cried enough. I was a man. Well, an incomplete man at the moment, but still a man.

I stood up, pulled my shirt on, and hopped off the slide. I started towards the only exit in the park, where the love of my life was still bawling her eyes out on the park bench. I slowly started my way over there.

What was I supposed to say? _"Oh, sorry about the whole shattering your heart thing. I'm just too pathetic to handle a long-distance relationship." _I settled for just walking over there.

When I got to the bench, she didn't lift her head. I took that as a sign that she didn't know I was there. I just stood there for a minute, then sat down next to her.

"Sonny-"

"Save it Chad." She cut me off. "I always knew it was too good to be true." Her voice broke three times.

"Huh?" I asked, genuinely confused.

She smiled a sick, pained smile. "I always knew I wasn't good enough for you. I always knew you'd realize what a waste I was eventually and go off to find someone else. And I _always _knew I wasn't pretty enough for you."

I sat there in shock. Allof that was totally and completely backwards! _I_ was the one who didn't deserve _her_!

"Sonny-"

She cut me off again. "So go, Chad. Go off and find someone totally breathtakingly beautiful and ask her to be your girlfriend. Have fun leading girls on. Have fun cheating on girls, lying to girls, and breaking girls hearts. Because when it's all over and you're alone, you're gonna realize you never should've done what you did."

She started to get up, but I grabbed her wrist, pulled her back to me, and kissed her.

Get this.

_She slapped me!_

She actually slapped me! _Hard_! I was in shock again. She had never slapped me before! Well, she had slapped my ass, but that's a different situation!

I felt my eyes misting over and blinked twice to hold them back. I definetely wasn't going to break down in front of her. I was not going to cry, I was not going to cry, I battled over and over again in my head.

I lost.

Ashamed, I put my face in my hands and bawled again. I felt arms wrap around me, and they stayed there until I stopped sobbing. When I wasn't shaking anymore, and hand ran through my hair. Then I felt hot breath on my ear as she whispered,

"If I had known it would make you cry, I wouldn't have slapped as hard."

And then she was gone.

I looked up. Laying next to me on the bench was her shirt. She had run home in her bra? I asked myself.

I got up and started the walk home. The last time I took this walk, I had just found out I had to break two hearts tonight, all because of some stupid job transfer.

_**Flashback**_

_"I don't care, Dad!" I screamed. "I'm staying here with Sonny!"_

_"No you're not!" My dad had bellowed. "You have no place to stay! And I refuse to pay rent for an apartment!"_

_"Well then I'll move in with Jason!"_

_"No way, young man! We are not putting a burden on another family's shoulders just so you can stay with your little crush!"_

_"Oh, so now I'm a burden?"_

_"I didn't mean it like that-"_

_"Sure you didn't. The same way you didn't mean it that way when you told me Sonny was a waste of my time?"_

_"I didn't know her back then!"_

_"And you obviously don't know her now if you think she's just a 'crush'. I'm in love with her!"_

_"Don't say that! You're too young to be in love!"_

_"Oh really? Well get this, I'M IN LOVE WITH SONNY MUNROE! And there ain't a damn thing you can do about it!" _

_And then I stormed out the door._

_**End Flashback**_

And now I had lost her. My dad was never going to let me live this down. Maybe he'll buy me a new apartment if it's in the same town as him, just not here.

When I finally got home and walked through the front door, my mom was doing the dishes. She heard me come in and walked into the living room to meet me. I sank down onto the couch and closed my eyes.

"Lay down and get comfortable, your aunt showed up to talk to your father and she's staying in your room. Here's a pillow." She said, throwing it at me.

Then she looked at my blotchy, tear-stained face, and asked, "What happened tonight, honey?"

I laid down like she told me to and closed my eyes again. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Honey, you can tell me anything."

I sighed. "You know how somethimes you love someone so much that if you're far away from them and something reminds you of them, you practically die of pain?"

She nodded.

"Well," I continued. "I was thinking about that on the way to the playground, and I realized I can't move and still date Sonny, but I pushed that thought out of my mind, but then while we were...talking," I watched my words. "I remembered the pain and knew I had to break up with her, so I did."

My mom's mouth made a tiny 'o'.

"And then...?" She prompted.

"It was awful. Sonny wouldn't even look at me. She just said, 'Goodbye, Chad.' and left. I broke down, then when I looked up she was on the park bench at the mouth of the exit, curled into a ball, shaking. I could've killed myself for the pain I'd just caused her right then."

My eyelids drooped. It was 1:45 in the morning, and I was exhausted. My mom smiled, kissed my forehead, and whispered, "You can tell me the rest in the morning." Then she turned the light off and left.

I laid awake for a while, tears escaping my eyes and sighs escaping my lips. I missed her already, I needed her back. I held her shirt close to me and breathed in her scent.

And then it hit me.

_We're leaving tomorrow._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I changed my mind?!?! GASP!! So, I got hit with one of those stupid "Here I am write me now or I'll sue you." ideas. So, here's the newest installment os GHOTP. Or, as I like to call it, Got P? Tee hee!! :-P**

**Should I have a disclaimer in here somewhere? I don't own SWAC. If I did, Chad and I would...nevermind.**

**Sonny POV**

I turned over on my side and looked out at the sunlight streaming into my bedroom. Stupid sun. How can it make everything look so happy when my whole world just fell apart?

I sighed and looked at the clock.10:45 a.m. I'm not a morning person, so I didn't get out of bed. In fact, I don't think I will today. I'm so not in the mood.

I stood up and sat at my desk, pulling my drawer open. Inside were endless pictures of Chad and me, so those I took out and shoved to the back of my desk.

I got up and turned on my stereo. I Gotta Feeling By The Black Eyed Peas came on. No.

I switched the channel. Some announcer said, "And here's your most wanted song of the moment." And then Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol came on. My eyes watered.

That was our song.

I turned it up to the point that it hurt my ears and laid down on my bed. It didn't matter, my mom was at work and we lived in the middle of a pasture.

The chorus came on, and I sang along, even thought my voice broke the whole time. Then I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said.

My door opened, and someone sat next to me on my bed. I couldn't bring myself to look at them, though. Because a part of me already knew who it was.

I just kept singing along, and pretty soon he joined in, and we sang together until the song ended.

I took a shaky breath and sat up, then turned around.

His hair was a little frizzy, his eyes were bloodshot, and he had tearstains on his cheeks. He was wearing the same outfit from last night.

"Chad..." I trailed off, I had no idea what to say.

He pulled me in close to him and held me there. I breathed in his scent, because a part of me knew he wouldn't be here much longer.

"Sonny, I had a good reason for breaking up with you." He whispered.

I ground my teeth together.

"Care to share that with me?" I asked.

He sighed.

"My dad got a job transfer, and he wants us all to move with him, and he refuses to get me my own place. I told him I'd stay with a friend, but he wouldn't let me do that either. I tried and tried, but he just won't do it. And, I'm not strong enough to take the pain of having a long distance relationship with you. I'm sorry."

I sat there in shock.

"Where are you moving to?" I somehow found my voice.

"Miami." He replied, not looking at me.

My jaw dropped. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. We freaking lived in Dallas!! MIAMI?!?!

He finally looked at me.

"I love you, Sonny."

"I love you too Chad." I cried before he brought his lips to mine.

He was kissing me with more passion than he ever had before, and that's saying something.

And then I realized what he was doing.

He was trying to cram it all into one last kiss.

When he pulled away and got up, I grabbed his hand.

"Don't go," I whispered.

"I have to." He said in a strained voice.

"Chad, I love you. Please don't do this. Don't leave me." I begged in a broken voice.

"I love you too, Sonny. Don't forget about me. I promise I'll visit...eventually."

"Wait, don't we have at least _some_ time left together?" I asked, clinging onto my last bit of hope.

"No," he relied in a monotone voice. "We leave in an hour. I just had to say goodbye."

"D-Don't say goodbye." I struggled to get the words out. "B-because g-goodbye means going, g-going away. And going away m-means forgetting about m-m-me."

He looked at me for a minute, then back down at the floor.

"I can't...I have to...." He trailed off.

Then he looked me dead in the eyes.

"Goodbye Sonny."

And then he was gone.

The walls were closing in around me.

My heart rate sped up.

I couldn't breath.

I stumbled out my door and down the stairs, but when I got to the front door, I knew he was gone.

I sank down to the floor and stared at my phone. Wait, when had I picked that up? I looked at it and it flashed.

1 New Message.

I scrolled over to my inbox and clicked the new message.

_Move on. Forget about me. But never stop loving me, and I'll never stop loving you. XOXOXOXOXOXO Chad_

I quickly typed back.

_I promise. And as long as we can still talk, like this, at least I won't go insane. Love, Sonny_

A few seconds later my inbox lit up.

I opened the message.

_The number you have tried to reach has been disconnected._

My hands started to shake.

_The number you have tried to reach has been disconnected._

My stomach started flipping over and squeezing tightly together.

_The number you have tried to reach has been disconnected._

My lungs closed up. I couldn't breathe.

_The number you have tried to reach has been disconnected._

I felt something creep up my throat. He was trying to kill me.

_The number you have tried to reach has been disconnected._

I ran to the kitchen and leaned over the sink. My head was spinning. I couldn't feel my legs.

_The number you have tried to reach has been disconnected._

I got sick in the sink, everything I had eaten in the past twenty-four hours went down our garbage disposal. When everything was gone, the pain and fear kept me dry heaving for a good 5 minutes.

_The number you have tried to reach has been disconnected._

_The number you have tried to reach has been disconnected._

_The number you have tried to reach has been disconnected._

He's gone.

Now I truly have nothing.

~....."'".....~

**So? Hate Chad? Love Chad? **

**Think Sonny's overreacting?**

**Want me to do a time skip or keep the story going at the pace it is?**

**Peace, Love, and Crabs!**

**:-)**


End file.
